Sienna Khan
Summary Sienna Khan was the High Leader of the White Fang after Ghira Belladonna stepped down until she was killed by Adam Taurus, who usurped her role after covering up her murder. A charismatic new leader, with her rise came the use of violence and militarization, as the fringe elements of the White Fang became the core, with members such as Adam Taurus embracing the philosophy of his new leader. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, higher with Grudge Name: Sienna Khan Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 20s Classification: Faunus (Tiger), Formar High Leader of the White Fang Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Aura (Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes), Forcefield Creation (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield), Statistics Amplification (Can use Aura to enhance her striking power), Enhanced Senses (Can use her Aura to sharpen her senses), Regeneration (Mid-Low), Acrobatics, Weapon Mastery (Skilled chain whip wielder), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Electricity Manipulation (Via Cerberus Whip)), Explosion Manipulation (Via Cerberus Whip), Reactive Power Level (Via Grudge), Resistance to Extreme Heat and Cold (Aura protects the user from sub-zero temperatures, allowing them to walk through a blizzard in casual clothing or be encased in ice without being cold, as well as extreme heat up to and including the heat of flames, being blasted with steam, and being submerged in lava without being burned) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Casually stomped multiple AK-130s and was shown to be relatively comparable to Adam Taurus, and should be at least as strong as if not stronger than Ilia Amitola. Her strength was also noted as being particularly high due to being a Tiger Faunus.), higher with Grudge (Makes her stronger against opponents who have been made weak or vulnerable) Speed: Hypersonic+ (Shown to be relatively comparable to Adam and should be comparable to Ilia and Blake Belladonna), higher with Grudge (Makes her faster against opponents who have been made weak or vulnerable) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Adam and Ilia) Striking Strength: Large Building Class, higher with Grudge Durability: Large Building level, higher with Aura (Aura allows the user to take hits from characters stronger than themselves and acts as a 'health bar' that lets them take multiple hits from characters of similar stature) and Grudge Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with Cerberus Whip, Tens of meters with Dust blades Standard Equipment: Cerberus Whip Intelligence: Gifted (Sienna is noted as being a highly charismatic leader, able to turn the White Fang from a peaceful protest organization into a violent militia soon after taking over as its leader. In combat she was shown to be highly proficient with her weapon, Cerberus Whip, in tandem with her own acrobatic fighting style to constantly keep opponents off balance while simultaneously attacking and avoiding incoming attacks, as well as disarming them or using Dust to incapacitate them.) Weaknesses: Continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left open to more significant damage. Aura's durability is cumulative; it will deplete with each attack she takes and can be brought down by characters of similar strength. Semblances drain aura by a small amount and without aura they cannot be used until the user's aura is recharged. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cerberus Whip:' Sienna's weapon of choice, Cerberus Whip functions as a chain whip with three detachable Dust blades. These can also be thrown at enemies, dealing elemental damage, with the Dust used in the weapon being Fire, Ice, and Electricity. *'Grudge:' Sienna's Semblance, Grudge, activates on foes that have their Aura weakened or broken, making her stronger, faster and more vicious when going in for the kill. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Game Characters Category:RWBY Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:Hybrids Category:Adults Category:Tigers Category:Cats Category:Catgirls Category:Martial Artists Category:Aura Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acrobats Category:Weapon Masters Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Knife Users Category:Chain Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 8